


9 to 5

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Есть куда более безопасная и хорошо оплачиваемая работа. Например, участие в боях на выживание или промышленный альпинизм.





	9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Mish_isha](https://ficbook.net/authors/184076)

**Чад**

Иногда жизнь поворачивается таким боком, что сразу становятся видны испещряющие ее полосы страданий и пятна жестокости. Иногда это происходит не по четвергам, как того требуют традиции. Иногда случайность пересиливает все законы сохранения, приумножения и энтропии в мире. Казалось бы, какой пустяк: пойти в магазин и купить подержанную теннисную ракетку! Люди делают так постоянно. Они покупают сотни ракеток, тысячи, с трудом выгружают их у дома, а потом не знают, куда от них деться. Это абсолютно нормальное явление. Но у Чада все сразу пошло наперекосяк.

Чад гордился тем, как быстро у него получилось устроиться на эту работу. Всего лишь пара бессонных ночей, проведенных над тестами, и три ритуала, не требующих кровавых жертвоприношений! Сущий пустяк за шанс стать когда-нибудь настоящим журналистом.  
Собственно говоря, Чаду не нужна была теннисная ракетка. Ни одна, ни десять. Он привык обходиться без них, даже во время игры, хотя порой и попадал в неудобное положение. Но ни одно из тех неудобных положений не было неудобнее нынешнего.

В те редкие минуты, когда сознанию удавалось пробиться сквозь боль, Чад сожалел, отдаваясь этому сожалению целиком — тем целиком, которое у него пока еще оставалось. Он сожалел, что находится не в специальном бункере Тайной полиции, где у него было бы все необходимое для выживания, а именно: кровать, кое-какая еда и возможность смотреть HBO. Тайная полиция, случалось, тоже применяла пытки, но у этих пыток было одно очень существенное отличие от того, что происходило с Чадом: они всегда заканчивались, пусть даже и смертью.

— Зачем тебе нужна была эта ракетка? — время от времени спрашивал у него некто в балахоне с капюшоном, совсем не таком, как у всем привычных Фигур. — Для чего ты сюда пришел?

Ответов спрашивающий не ждал. С равной периодичностью из-под широких рукавов накидки высовывались чешуйчатые лапы с длинными пальцами, и острые, словно кинжалы скаутов, когти тянулись к Чаду, надрезали кожу его рук или проделывали очередное отверстие в брюшной стенке, тянули за обнажившиеся ребра или выдергивали с мясом очередной ноготь, срезали плоть со щек или и вовсе вытягивали наружу что-нибудь такое, чему было бы лучше оставаться внутри, например печень.

— Кто послал тебя сюда, являешься ли ты угрозой? — некто не нуждался в ответах, но сам процесс допроса доставлял ему явное удовольствие.

Чад и рад был бы сказать, что ему не нужна была никакая ракетка, что опасность он представляет лишь для пары-тройки человек в городе, и не о чем беспокоиться, да только на самом первом допросе ему вырвали язык, поэтому с использованием речи были небольшие проблемы.

Надо же было так глупо попасться! Все шло к тому, что мечта стать профессиональным журналистом так и останется мечтой. А ведь в его руках был такой материал! Это была бы настоящая бомба, ухитрись он рассказать всем о происходящем! Подумать только, разумные рептилоиды в Тайном мировом правительстве! Шок! Сенсация! Поэтому очень жаль, что теперь этот репортаж сделает кто-то другой.

**Джерри**

В такой день прямо-таки следовало ожидать неприятностей. Возможно даже, что эти неприятности были предсказаны профессиональными составителями гороскопов из специального отдела Тайной полиции шерифа, просто Джерри весь вчерашний день старался не обращать особого внимания на болтовню Сесила, слишком уж тот в последнее время раздражал своей излишней восторженностью. А следовало бы, наверное, послушать. Прогноз для львов на этот день явно оставлял желать лучшего.

Утро началось с того, что он пошел открывать шторы, чтобы привычно удивиться новому цвету неба, и наступил на ногу агенту непонятного, но зловещего государственного бюро, неудачно спрятавшегося за ними.

— Блядь, — коротко сказала правая штора низким обиженным голосом.  
— Простите, — неискренне извинился Джерри, начиная злиться, — но вам обязательно нужно оставаться невидимым во время наблюдения? Я чуть в штаны не наделал от неожиданности.  
— Обязательно, — буркнула штора. — Думаете, мне это сильно нравится? Но это приказ начальства.  
— Кофе? — примирительно предложил Джерри. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом он вполне мог посочувствовать бедному агенту, о том, какими идиотскими бывают приказы начальства, он знал не понаслышке.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила его штора и затихла.

Но на этом дурацком недоразумении неприятности не закончились. Когда он уже собирался провести ритуал закрытия двери, зазвонил телефон. Его подружка интересовалась, не хочет ли он отвести ее к Толстяку Рико. Все бы ничего, но они были у Рико и вчера, и позавчера, и каждый сраный день на предыдущей неделе, а зарплата у Джерри была не резиновая.

Он, по правде сказать, еще ни разу ее и не получал на новом месте работы, потому что проработал на радио всего пару недель, но сотрудники поговаривали, что платят не очень много и хорошо было бы поднять хотя бы оклад. Кое-как отделавшись от подружки, он поспешил на работу, дверь же пришлось попросту запереть, так как времени на ритуал уже не оставалось. «Зато канарейку сэкономил», — утешил себя Джерри.

Все утро он работал спустя рукава, размышляя о том, как бы выпросить у начальства если не прибавку, то хотя бы аванс. Дело осложнялось тем, что начальство никогда не показывалось из своего кабинета, и все были уверены, что это определенно к лучшему. Он уже подумывал подбросить под дверь очередное заявление на пергаменте, когда дверь приоткрылась, послышались странные звуки, напоминающие скрежет зубов по стеклу, влажный шелест щупалец и клацание когтей.

— Бегите, — услышал он чей-то голос. – Бегите, начальство покидает кабинет!

Сотрудники разбегались кто куда, но Джерри не побежал. Ему слишком нужен был аванс, не мог же он так глупо упустить свой шанс обсудить это?

Черная туша, не имеющая, похоже, четких границ, надвигалась на него из распахнувшейся настежь двери. Толстые чернильно-лиловые щупальца уже тянулись к нему, а тело начальника все продолжало покидать кабинет, заполняя собой все пространство коридора.

— Извините, — обратился к начальству Джерри, медленно отступая, — не могли бы мы обсудить один вопрос?

Стрекочущий звук, прозвучавший откуда-то из начальственных недр, он неосмотрительно счел за согласие выслушать.

— Понимаете, моя подружка очень любит пиццу, — начал он, но осекся. — Эм, то есть, не могли бы вы выдать мне небольшой аванс в счет будущей зарплаты? — щупальца обхватили его ноги и потянули в разные стороны, что-то хрустнуло и он, почувствовав тепло и влагу, стекающую по ногам, чуть было не рухнул на пол, но каким-то чудом удержался и даже ощутил раздражение вместо боли, о которой он, к слову, только слышал, но никогда не чувствовал. — Заебись, а просто сказать, что денег нет? Не судьба, да?

Начальство снова что-то прострекотало, потянуло за ноги еще сильнее и продолжило наползать на него.

— Эй, если ты меня разорвешь, я не смогу работать! Кто выпуски-то монтировать будет?! — возмутился было Джерри, но тут говорить стало невозможно: начальственная тьма втянулась в его легкие, заполняя тело, чем крайне мешала думать и произносить слова. 

«Жлобы, блядь, двадцать баксов пожалели, суки», — успел подумать Джерри, прежде чем начальство полностью поглотило его.

**Лиланд**

Сесил невероятно мил. У него очаровательная улыбка, не менее очаровательный боевой оскал и чудесная привычка иногда замечать Лиланда. Лиланда, которого с детства никто не замечает! Даже мать, родив его, тут же потеряла из виду и нашла вновь лишь тогда, когда нечаянно на него села и он заорал. С тех пор дома он носил ярко сияющий неоновый браслет со встроенной мелодией, это немного помогало. Зато учеба в школе и колледже не доставляла ему хлопот. Он, правда, так и не получил ни одного диплома, потому что и там его никто не замечал, но главное знания, а не бумажки.

На радио его никто не звал, он просто пришел и стал работать так, как ему казалось правильным. Его никто не гнал, не задавал дурацких вопросов — его все так же не замечали. И только Сесил порой одаривал его внимательным взглядом и улыбкой. Не чаще раза в неделю, но и это было настоящим чудом! Лиланда благодарили за кофе, ему давали поручения... Просто невероятно!

Конечно, Сесил сильно увлекся этим приезжим, Карлосом, но ведь когда-нибудь это пройдет. Как там писал один иностранный писатель? «Любовь живет три года», кажется. Три года — не такой уж долгий срок, можно и подождать.

А пока просто принести еще кофе, тем более, что Сесил берет интервью у Таинственной Фигуры в капюшоне, а Лиланду так необходима практика!

Леденящий ужас накрывает его с головой в тот момент, когда он понимает — для загадочной Фигуры в капюшоне его присутствие не является тайной. Фигура его видит! Лиланду впервые в жизни хочется стать незаметным.

Фигура раскаляется, словно доменная печь, Фигура краснеет и создает алые вихри у двери, Фигура зла на Сесила, зла на Лиланда, потому что они признают ее существование! Лиланд не знает, откуда ему вдруг стало это известно, но он обязан что-то делать, обязан предупредить Сесила об опасности! Жарко, до чего же жарко, воздух у двери словно плавится от вихрей, а вместе с ними плавится и сам Лиланд, плавится карандаш, которым он пишет на листе бумаги предупреждение, и лишь лист не плавится и не загорается, это странно, но времени думать об этом нет.

Растворяться в алых вихрях невероятно больно, и лишь одно поддерживает Лиланда в процессе смены его физической формы: голос Сесила. «Лиланд! Лиланд, что случилось? Лиланд! Лиланда только что превратило в пар странное красное свечение, исходящее от входа. Родные и близкие Лиланда! Мы благодарны вам за его службу на благо общественного радио и вместе с вами скорбим над этой утратой...»

**Дана**

Приглашение поработать на местной радиостанции в качестве стажера Дане подбросил под дверь странный тип в обносках, похожий на одного из бездомных, похищенных бандой собак. Он убежал прежде, чем Дана успела задать ему пару вопросов, поэтому ей пришлось во всем разбираться самой.

Листы анкеты были покрыты какими-то подозрительными бурыми пятнами, а вопросы в ней оказались дурацкие и вовсе не имеющими отношения к журналистике. Еще на одном листе, мятом и словно изжеванном, список имен.

Стейси, Брэд, Лиланд, Джерри, Чад — эти имена она помнила — и еще около двух десятков других, совершенно ей незнакомых. Дана внимательно перечитала листок и анкету. Она вовсе не собиралась становиться стажером на радио, есть и более безопасная и хорошо оплачиваемая работа - например, участие в боях на выживание или промышленный альпинизм, но теперь, вновь перечитывая имена погибших и пропавших без вести людей, Дана почувствовала интерес. Нет, не так. Она почувствовала охотничий азарт, ощутила кончиками пальцев их боль, прониклась мучительным любопытством.

Мама всегда говорила, что с таким характером она когда-нибудь попадет в опасную переделку. Нельзя же постоянно ее разочаровывать.

Дана взяла ручку и аккуратно вписала в анкету свое имя.


End file.
